The arrival of Blaze
by MOJOJOJO22
Summary: Kirbys older brother arrives in dream land to help him combat an ancient evil (chap. 4 added)
1. The Beginning

The arrival of Blaze  
  
Dreamland, around 12:00 midnight.  
  
Down in the country, a farmer and his flock of sheep were resting up after a hard day's work on  
the farm. The farmer was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden there was a tremendous crash.  
BOOM! the whole ground and house started to shake and the farmer was roused out of his sleep.  
"What happened!" he said as he ran out to see what had happened. On the ground, in a huge  
crater, was a starship that looked exactly like the one Kirby was in when he first came to Dream  
Land, but it was a dark black color with a red racing stripe down the front. " What the..." the  
farmer started to say but his words were cut short when the top opened up and a small figure  
came out. This figure looked almost exactly like Kirby, except he was a dark blue color, had a red  
bandana, a white Mohawk , and he was carrying a small, thin sword. The farmer was about to see  
if the strange person was all right, but before he could say anything, the person calmly walked  
away. The farmer was left puzzled at what had just happened. Meanwhile, the mysterious figure  
had reached Cappytown. As he looked over the small town and at King Dedede's castle, he said  
"Kirby... I have finally arived"  
To be continued... 


	2. The first battle

Chapter 2  
It was a beautiful day in Dream land. The sun was shining and everyone was having fun .Kirby,  
having just eaten three watermelons, was snoozing in the sun. Tiff was busy writing in her diary.  
And Tuff was busy trying to get Kirby to wake up so they could play catch. "C'mon Kirby, What  
does it take to get you to wake up?". Kirby just snored loudly. Tiff snickered a bit at her brother.  
  
Meanwhile, in King Dedede's castle...  
  
The king was busy trying to order another monster to destroy Kirby. "But triple-D, with all the  
monsters you've ordered so far, your bill is now $1,00023476.45, and we still haven't received  
payment yet" the salesperson said. "Y'all will get paid when one of your monsters finally  
destroy's that blasted Kirby" the king replied. "All right then, here's your latest creature, meet  
robo-fiend!" then the machine crackled with electricity and the monster appeared. It looked like a  
giant metal box with an evil face, two long metal claws, and two pairs of treads, and on each arm  
was a laser gun. The king got a wicked look on his face "perfect" he said. The king showed  
Robo-fiend a picture of Kirby. "Now, go and destroy Kirby!" "Yes sir" robo-fiend replied and  
rolled out to Cappy town. Soon, Tuff and Tiff caught sight of the monster heading their way. Tiff  
screamed and ran away, Tuff tried to do the same but tripped over Kirby and finally woke him up.  
Kirby opened his eyes and saw the monster. "Kirby!" the monster growled. Kirby was a little  
scared but started to fight the monster, but he wasn't having much luck and was getting beaten  
pretty badly. Tiff and Tuff were worried that Kirby might not survive. Kirby then fell into a hole  
looking bruised and beaten up. Just as Robo-fiend was about to deliver the final blow, a voice  
shouted out "That's enough!". Tiff, Tuff, and the monster looked and saw a person step out of  
the shadows. The figure looked almost exactly like Kirby except he was a dark blue color, he had  
a red bandana, a white Mohawk, and was clutching a short, thin, sword. And he looked mad!.   
Then the person spoke again, "you will not harm Kirby anymore!" "Oh yeah!" replied the  
monster, "well, whose going to stop me?" he taunted. "I am!" the person cried and lept forward  
at the monster with his sword out. The monster tried to doge him. But the person was too quick  
and then with one mighty chop, he chopped one of the laser guns off. As it started to fall, the  
person opened his mouth, and sucked the gun up!. Tiff and Tuff were confused, because they  
thought only Kirby could do that. Then the person started to transform just like Kirby!. He spun  
around and started to glow and when the glow faded, his eyes had transformed into a laser visor!.  
As he focused his visor, he unleashed a tremendous blast that obliterated the monster in a fiery  
blast. As he stood there after the battle, Tiff and Tuff were astounded. "Who is this guy?" Tuff  
asked.Tiff replied "I don't know, but I hope he's on our side"  
To be continued.. 


	3. the secret is out

MOJOJOJO22: Hi! If you want me to let you know about upcoming chapters or if you want  
  
pictures of my characters, just email me!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tiff and Tuff stared at the pile of robot parts that had once been the evil monster known as robo-  
  
fiend, for it had been destroyed by a mysterious person who looked almost exactly like their friend  
  
Kirby.  
  
As they watched in awe, the person calmly slipped his sword back into his sheath. He then walked  
  
over to the crater that kirby was lying in. After checking Kirby, he turned to Tiff and Tuff.  
  
"He's alive, but just barely" he said, " you two need to get him some medical attention  
  
immediately !". "r-r-r-right" Tiff stammered as all three of them picked Kirby up and carried him  
  
to the castle. As they passed cappytown, a few of the citizens looked worried seeing the beaten up  
  
kirby.  
  
Later in king Dedede's castle...  
  
Kirby was laying in a small bed in one of the rooms, he was also attached to a life support system.  
  
Several waddle dee's, a few wearing nurses uniforms, were monitoring how he was doing .  
  
Standing beside him were Tiff, Tuff, and the stranger. "Is he going to be okay?" Tiff asked. "I  
  
hope so" the stranger replied, "he's always been adventurous ever since he was a little kid."  
  
(Note: Kirby can talk in this fanfic.)   
  
"Wait" Tiff asked "how would you know kirby as a little kid? you just met him this morning and  
  
also we never got your name". The stranger took her into the hallway and checked to make sure  
  
no one else was around. "All right" He said "if you must know, my name is Blaze and the reason I  
  
know Kirby is because he is my little brother".  
  
To be continued...  
  
MOJOJOJO22: well that's it for now, but I will write the next chapter when I get enough  
  
reviews, Oh say 10? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. 


	4. Frostburn

Chapter 4  
  
"My name is Blaze, and the reason I know Kirby is because he is my little brother".  
  
"WHAT!" Tiff exclaimed "I didn't know Kirby had a brother!". "Well, you see" Blaze explained  
  
"He was just a little guy when I left to become a star warrior, so it's not surprising that he might  
  
not remember that much about me".  
  
"Why are you here?" Tiff asked inquisitively. "Well you see" Blaze said "I've been getting reports  
  
of monsters invading this town that were strangely familiar to the ones me and my fellow warriors  
  
battled back a long time ago, in fact, the monster I defeated was like one I beat before". "Well we  
  
have had some monster attacks before" Tiff said " but they were mostly ones the king had ordered  
  
from Nightmare Enterprises".  
  
At the mention of this name, Blaze suddenly grew very angry. "N.M.E" he growled softly as he  
  
clenched his sword tightly in his hand. "What's your problem?" Tiff asked as she looked at Blaze.  
  
"N.M.E is the one who threatened us back in the early days" Blaze said fiercely "he sent monster  
  
after monster to try to destroy us, but we managed to destroy his headquarters and then he just  
  
disappeared after that, but when all the other warriors returned home, I decided to keep traveling  
  
because I was sure that he was still out there somewhere".  
  
Just then Tuff poked his head out of the door " hey guys, Kirby's woken up". As they headed into  
  
the room they didn't notice King Dedede and Escargoon standing behind a wall. "So our little  
  
pink friend has a brother" Escargoon said sinisterly.  
  
"Hm" King Dedede said "we may need to see a certain salesman for a way to deal with these  
  
two".  
  
As he sat down in his throne, he pressed a button which caused a giant screen to lower from the  
  
ceiling. On the screen, the familiar face of the Nightmare Enterprises salesman appeared and  
  
smiled " hey there triple-D, what can I do fo you?". "Well, for one thing" Dedede said " I need  
  
you to get me a monster to deal with Kirby and his mysterious brother". "Did you say brother?"  
  
the salesman said looking a bit surprised at what he had just heard  
  
"Yeah" Dedede said "So can you help me out?" he said. "Well I do have something special, but it  
  
is kind of expensive". "I DON"T CARE!" Dedede yelled " just send it over right away". "OK" the  
  
salesman said "here are the element brothers Flame and Freeze" as he spoke the machine charged  
  
up and two monsters appeared.  
  
One had a metal head kind of like a stove top which had a flame on the top and he had a metal  
  
chest plate with a flame on it and he was wearing a red suit with two flaming guns on the hands.  
  
The other one was dressed in a light green Eskimo suit and had a circle on his chest with a  
  
snowflake on it.  
  
(A/N: yes I know I am copying fireman and iceman from Megaman: NT warrior)  
  
"Finally I will be rid of that annoying pest forever!" Dedede said as he cackled madly. Escargoon  
  
just shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't THAT funny.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Tiff, Tuff, and Blaze were gathered around the bed as Kirby started to slowly open his eyes.  
  
"Whoa, I feel like a mac truck hit me" he said groggily. Then he looked and saw Blaze "BRO!" he  
  
said as he Hugged Blaze tight "Yeah bro" he said "it's great to see you too"  
  
Just then the door exploded open and Flame and Freeze stood in the door way and snickered  
  
"hello Kirby, It's time for you and your brother to die".  
  
To be Continued..... 


End file.
